Blood and Bottles
by Cassandra Lithium Kida
Summary: Elizabeth Smith enters her first year at Hogwarts and catches someone's eye. The Potions Master finds out the thing that had happened to him was happening to his student. Rated T just in case. Severus Snape has a caring side! Warning:Child Abuse,drinking.
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

_Okay just FYI ~~~: is a switch between POV's and ......: is passing time. Enjoy! :)Slytherin347(:_

Chapter One

I sat in the corner of the room forcing myself not to move as they argued I heard a bottle break against the floor and knew it was almost over. I heard a cry of pain from mother and the thud of father's body hit the old threadbare couch. I knew I should get some sleep but was afraid he would return. I couldn't escape him even in my sleep.

* * *

The next morning mother woke me up early so we could leave while father was sleeping it off. She smeared a bunch of powder on my face to cover up the place where the frying pan had hit me, a punishment for dropping his bottles.

When we got to the platform I was amazed by the scarlet steam engine. Mother left without a word and I found an empty compartment. Hours later the train arrived at Hogsmede Station and I was wearing my new robes. It felt odd wearing something new I usually wore clothes of my mothers that had ripped or were so old they looked like the rags I used to scrub the floors. Mother had gotten the new things for me with some funny looking coins from the place she called Gringotts in Diagon Alley.

We got in these boats to go to the castle and it was huge and beautiful. I hoped father was wrong and they wouldn't kick me out. We went into the Great Hall and waited to get sorted into one of the four houses. From the little mother told me about Hogwarts I decided I wanted to be in Slytherin like my grandfather was. The crowd was thinning out when I heard my name.

"Elizabeth Smith," the woman named Professor McGonagall called. I took a deep breath and walked up to where she was waiting.

I watched the girl walk up to the where the sorting hat was waiting. She stood out from the others. Her skin was pale and she was unusually scrawny. I pondered for a moment if I should convey my suspicions to Albus but decided to wait until there were less people around.

"Something bothering you Severus?" Albus asked.

"No," I replied looking at the head master. "What would give you…," I began but was cut off when the enchanted hat shouted "Slytherin." I watched the girl as the feast began she didn't eat or speak to anyone. She stared at the small portion of food on her plate. Near the end of the feast I left the room. A new batch of first years a new welcoming seech.


	2. Blood and Bottles

Chapter 2

I sat on the floor in the girl's dorm when I remembered the package father put in my trunk. Mother told me to give it my head of House. Quickly I grabbed the bag and ran down stairs. Professor Snape was still there talking to a prefect.

He looked down at me and shooed the prefect away when I handed him the package.

I picked up the package from the girls hands and ripped open the brow paper. A leather belt was sitting in the remains of the packaging along with a hand written note.

_For when the arrogant brat misbehaves -William Smith_

Memories brushed the surface of my mind but I pushed them back I dropped the note and picked up the belt and I noted the girl paled. I was about to drop the belt when something caught my eye. _A stain, a_ _**blood**__ stain _I thought.

"Come along we are going to see the head master," he said. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes but I forced them back. _Tears are bad very bad almost as bad as me_ I said father told me so. I followed him up to the third floor to where we stopped only to have Professor Snape mutter some words to a gargoyle and a staircase was revealed.

We walked up the stairs and entered the office. "Severus I've been expecting you," the head master said looking up from his desk. "Elizabeth sit down," he said gesturing to a chair in the corner of the room. I obeyed immediately. _Maybe if I follow his orders I won't be kicked out_ I thought. I sat down in the chair and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape started talking. I brought my legs up and rested my chin on my knees. I let the tears fall _I don't want to leave yet._ I closed my eyes and I saw him.

_He stumbled into the kitchen and slammed the door shut. I jumped and the dish fell from my hand. Before I could think my head was pounded against the tile floor. "Pick it up," my father hissed. I could smell the booze on his breath and some how a tear fell down my cheek. "What did I say about tears," he screamed resounding in another blow to my head. He shoved my away and walked into the sitting room. Quickly I picked up the pieces cutting my hands blood dripped onto the floor. "Girl get me some beer," my father's voice came from the sitting room. I shuffled over to the fridge and stood up on my tip-toes to reach the six pack. My fingers slipped and it then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bottles shattered against the tile and father came running into the kitchen. Before I knew it I was lying in the broken glass the kitchen floor covered in beer, bottles, and blood. _

_A/N: Okay people you know what to do click that little review button so I have the strength to carry on1 LOL luv yaz! :)Slytherin347(:_


	3. The Doctor

_This chapter is kind of short buuuut oh well! Kay peoples u know what 2 do! Read and Review!!!!!!! P.S ideas never hurt!_

Chapter 3

I looked down at the girl. Her black hair clung to her face and she was twitching while she slept. "Should I call Poppy down or shall we take her up to the hospital wing?" Albus asked and I heard him shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Call her down, less embarrassing for her," I replied not taking my eyes from the pale creature. Less than five minutes later Poppy came running into the office with a bag full of potions. She walked up to Elizabeth and put her hand on her shoulder lightly. I flinched when Elizabeth shot up and screamed. She looked around tense then seemed to remember where she was and relaxed slightly.

"Elizabeth," Albus' voice came from across the room. "This is Madame Pomfrey she's a doctor and she is going to take care of you."

Fear registered in the girl's eyes and she began to cry. "No! No doctors are bad he told me so he wouldn't lie to me. No!" She turned to me, "Please Sir please."

I looked into her eyes and felt awful I knew exactly how she felt but I knew it had to be done. "It must be done," I told her.

"Then you do it," she said her eyes pleading looking desperate. Poppy nodded from behind her.

"Lie down," I said gently.

* * *

"Lie down," he said and I began to relax. I laid back I felt his hand on my forehead and he was muttering something to the doctor. I was so tired I fell asleep listening to his voice and for the first time nightmares didn't come.


	4. Bonding with Severus

I woke up and Professor Snape was asleep in a chair next to where I was lying. I felt something on top of me and screamed when I looked down. I was lying between sheets on a bed. Professor Snape woke with a jerk when I twisted my way out of the dreadful things. "Elizabeth what's wrong," he asked.

"Don't you know they put dead people in those things?" I exclaimed. He got a strange look in his eyes and my emotions bubbled over. "Are you going to kick me out?" I asked hot tears silently falling, taking a step closer to him. He picked me up and put me on his lap.

"What would give you that idea?"

"He... he said that no one here would like me and I... I would come back to take care of him and m...m...mother once I get kicked out," I sobbed. I cried into his shoulder and he held me for a while before responding.

"You won't have to go back there ever again." "You...you promise?" I sniffled wiping my eyes. "I promise." "But wh...where will I go?" I asked.

"You can come and live with me," he said turning me around so I was facing him. "Would you like that?" I smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Professor can you teach me to read? Father said I didn't need to go to school because I already had a job and people just go to school to get a job, but I always wanted to go to school."

"Elizabeth when is your birthday?" he asked.

"My what?" I asked very confused. He sighed and told me to lie down and get some sleep while he talked to Professor Dumbledore. I closed my eyes and began to dream of living with Professor Snape. ....………............…….........................................................…….......................................

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. I sat up and looked into the eyes of the head master. "I did not mean to frighten you Miss Smith but Professor Snape is going to take you somewhere." That was when I saw him standing behind the head master. I smiled at him and made to stand up.

"Wait," he ordered his voice sharp as always. "You have a broken leg you can't walk." He picked me up and then walked over to an inkwell. "Hold on tightly." I did as he said and he touched the inkwell. I felt a jerk go through my body and closed my eyes. Less than a minute later the sensation stopped and I opened my eyes. I took a sharp breath and tears formed at the edge of my eyes when I recognized where we were. We where at a hospital. I had never been to one but I recognized it from the shows father watched.

Professor Snape was talking to a woman behind the counter and she pointed down a hallway. He walked towards were the woman pointed. "No sir please," I begged trying to keep my voice calm. If these people found out father's secret he would surely find some way to kill me.

"You must see a proper doctor Elizabeth," he said gently. I felt hot tears spilling down my face.

"Sir you don't understand he'll kill me, he'll kill me!" my voice was becoming frantic. "Please don't do this to me please."

"Don't you remember me telling you? You will never have to see him again." We stopped moving and we were in an office of some sort.

"Are you going to leave?" I asked hoping he wouldn't.

"Not if you don't want me to." he replied stroking my hair. I felt oddly comfortable with him. I didn't feel safe around anyone else. Suddenly the door swung open and a man in white robes came in.

"You must be Elizabeth," he said smiling. My arms tightened their grip around Professor Snape's neck. The man was scaring me he was too cheerful.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Elizabeth," Professor Snape whispered so only I could hear.

"Now why don't you come sit up here," the scary man said patting the examination table. Professor Snape moved me onto the table but I refused to let go of his neck. "I won't be leaving," he told me and I reluctantly loosened my grip.

_A/N: if you are confused I will clear things up. I got the whole fear of sheets thing from __Goodnight Mr. Tom __and his mom told him they wrapped dead people in sheets and you sleep underneath beds. The inkwell is a portkey and………… if you have any other questions send me a PM. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! :)Slytherin347(:_


	5. Letters and Nightmares

I ran a hand through my hair. It had taken two vials of calming drought and a sleeping potion for a doctor to properly examine Elizabeth. She was still asleep and showed no signs of waking soon. I reluctantly returned to the paper work that would officially place Elizabeth under my care.

I had been working on the papers for the past three hours and wanted to take a break but could not find a good enough excuse. Ever since I had seen the cuts and bruises that proved her father abusive I went into overdrive doing everything I possibly could to keep he safe on top of classes and grading. Three hours and two glasses of firewhiskey later I finished the documents and sent them with my owl Lily to the Ministry.

* * *

_I looked at the clock it was ten till twelve he would be home any minute and his dinner wasn't finished yet. I hoped he would be late so I could finish cooking. I heard mother stir on the old couch. She passed out three hours ago and I had to put out the cigarette that had been still lit in her hand. _

_ The door crashed open and father stumbled into the kitchen. He found his way over to the cabinet and pulled out another bottle. I tensed my jaw and dropped to the floor. I curled up into a ball waiting for the blow that would come soon enough. The blow never came, but he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up the stairs. Tears fell down my cheeks silently as he shoved me into the bedroom._

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth darling what's wrong?" a soft voice called over me.

"He…he…he," I managed to say before I collapsed into a pile of tears on his robes.

"Shhhh it's okay," he whispered it was just a dream, it's over," he whispered wrapping his arms around me. I sobbed for what was probably hours before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

My owl swooped in and dropped a letter on my desk before flying back out the window to go to the owlery. The sun was just rising and Elizabeth was asleep in my arms. Another trip into her memory made me angrier than the first. Seeing her nightmare I wanted to find her father and hex him to a point of no return. I guessed it was the papers from the ministry not many others would care to send me letters. Not that I minded I prefer to be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys I have a very important message for you: Help!!!!! If you wish this story to continue PLEASE, PLEASE I need more ideas I am in total writers block. Please send some ideas ASAP. Luv yaz :)Slytherin347(:**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright everyone I'm going to rewrite this story if you have any ideas for the new version review or private message me!! luv yaz!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everyone the first thing I have to say is I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I can't even express how sorry I am. The next thing I have to say is I'm deleting this account and opening a new one.

You may ask why I'm deciding to close this account and I will tell you it is because I want to start everything fresh and new. My new account should be up later today(11/23) and is under the username IsabellaRagg.

If there are any of my stories you really want to see on my new account tell me and I'll see what I can do. I'll be writing Criminal Minds, Harry Potter, Sweeney Todd(movie verse), and the mentalist stories if you have any plot bunnies you wanna send me.

Y'all are the greatest!

XXO


End file.
